


On the Battlefield

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of imaginexhobbit: Imagine Bilbo holding you in his arms as you’re dying and he confesses his love for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Battlefield

Metal armour and weapons clash against each other. The thunderous roar of warriors shouting their battle cries, screams of pain, and the heavy thunks of dead bodies piling on the pummeled ground. Y/N masterfully twirls around her Orc opponents striking them without wasting a single step. Bilbo, and some of the Elves, fight their desire to watch her beautifully lethal dance that brings every enemy down onto their knees. Bilbo is mystified in the progress, the growth, that has so rapidly changed his new companion. At the beginning of this journey Y/N had feared showing her prowess in battle, it was one of many qualities that her family warned her to never display out of fear their child would be ostracized, and now warrior rejoice at the sight of her. He can feel her confidence even from so far away on the battlefield. The one ray of composure in this chaotic mass of twisting bodies and terror.

 

As she annihilates her enemies Y/N notices a certain hobbit is missing and Gandalf looks considerably concerned. She dances and slices her way to the massive wizard with her heart nearly pounding out of her chest. Y/N races after Bilbo before Gandalf can finish telling her the trap that was set. Thoughts of seeing them lying in the chilled ground, lifeless, churns her stomach. Theses men have been her family, her saviors, from peril as they fought to reach Erebor. She’ll be damned if she stands by when they could use her expertise most. Y/N’s legs burn as she climbs the steep path, her heart accelerates, turning the low howl of the wind into a distant murmur, with every anxiety-ridden step.

 

As soon as Y/N reaches the peak she launches herself onto an Orc’s back that is charging towards the cornered Bilbo. She smashes her blade through its’ skull. The Orc plummets to the ground as Y/N lands on her feet next to him. Some of the Orcs attacking Bilbo charge towards Y/N sensing that a more powerful threat is behind them. Dwalin smashes an Orc that was heading straight for the empty-handed hobbit. Assuming that was the last of the reserves on the hill Y/N turns to cheer, and with her head turned, guard down, a top-heavy Orc slams into her body. Her ribs crush under the excessive weight, and pieces of lone bone stabs into her lungs. Unneeded extra air and pressure builds in Y/N’s lungs causing her left lung to begin collapsing.

 

Dwalin and Bilbo combine their expertise to execute a counter attack that successfully removes and eliminates the solo Orc. Y/N is gasping for air, her lungs are slowly failing her every second and shaky breath. Bilbo strokes the side of her face wiping Y/N’s involuntary tears of pain. Despite the excruciating pain Y/N gives the two men an impish smile trying to show that she’s okay but a wave of pain ruins it. No one dares to speak first in fear of what may happen but Bilbo cannot let Y/N, or himself, accept that she’s dying.  

 

“Y/N you’re going to be fine. I’m sure of it.” Bilbo clutches at Y/N’s face, fighting his tears away, not wanting to terrify Y/N more than she already is. “Just...you’re going to be fine. This isn’t going to be the end. Not this.”

 

“Bilbo,” Y/N breathes out, her voice at its’ highest is now just above a whisper. It pains Bilbo to see the strain she puts herself through just to talk now when just moments before Y/N’s voice carried across the roaring battlefield. “I lasted longer than I ever thought I would. Too bad I won’t be able to see the Shire. It sounded beautiful. ”

 

“Don’t talk like that. You’re going to see it, and we’re going to have the best dinner together, next to the fire.” Bilbo wipes away the stray tears rolling down Y/N’s temples. She gives Bilbo a weak smile. The blood on her teeth marring the normal luminescent smile that always filled with room, and everyone in it, with warmth.

 

“Bilbo,” Y/N brings one of her hands up towards Bilbo’s face and lightly pokes Bilbo’s forehead. “I should have told you sooner, but…”

 

Bilbo’s face falls as Y/N’s arm drops like an anvil to the ground. He watches as the light evaporates from her eyes and every muscle in Y/N’s body unclenches. The eagles soar overhead as Bilbo buries his face in Y/N’s hair, grasping her as close to him as physically possible.

 

“Please come back. Please! I..can’t..I don’t want to lose you. I love you...so much…”

 

It’s been hours since Y/N and Thorin took their last breath. Bilbo has refused to leave either of their sides despite the hunger and sleep depravity that he’s feeling. Deciding that Erebor holds too much loss for him to deal with now, needing his home more now than ever, Bilbo packs his belongings and heads to leave. At the entrance of their graves Bilbo fills the need to go back in compel him to move forward. He can’t leave without one last word. Bilbo rests his hands over the covers of Thorin and Y/N’s grave. Thorin’s casket reads his official role as the true King of the Mountain and Y/N’s casket rests within arm’s reach. Her cover reads that she’s earned her spot as an honorary Dwarf, and will be remembered as a fearsome warrior.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Bilbo exists the newly reclaimed stronghold leaving behind his greatest companions and the two greatest loves he’ll ever have.  


End file.
